devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry Wiki talk:Community Portal
Name meanings I don't know if the community here is already aware of this, but I found this informative topic on a DMC message board that explains the origin of character, enemy and weapon names. http://devils-lair.org/forum/showthread.php?t=5636 -- 03:51, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I started that topic. I know them all already, but you can start adding any I haven't gotten to writing up yet.KrytenKoro 14:16, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Looking Hi I’m looking for two songs from Devil my cry animated series. The opening song that’s played during the credits and the rock queen song in ep 6. if anybody has them or know where I can get them? I would most appreciate knowing. You can download the opening theme from here http://www.devils-lair.org/anime.php - 22:23, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Reference Can you tell me in which interview is it said that the upcoming game DmC is not a reboot? - 22:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Dante's age We already had a prequel about Dante. Now with DmC we're going back further. Hell, the only thing about Dante's age is that he was eight when his mother died. Dante's rebellious attitude is a trademark of a young man. I don't think a guy in his thirties would fit a devil-may-care behavior. So I figure the DMC I Dante is in the late twenties, DMC III Dante in early twenties. DmC? Maybe teens. Still, one has to wonder how Capcom believes "younger" Dante can capture the trademark style of the Dante character. Younger don't necessarily mean cooler. This leads to my actual question: How old is Dante in each game? :My personal theory is that Dante doesn't age past about 25-30. He's a half-demon, so human physiology doesn't have to apply to him. To support my theory, in the first game, Dante tells Mundus "When you come back, give my regards to my son." It took Mundus 2,000 years to recover after Sparda beat him, so one might assume that it will be another 2,000 years before Mundus comes back. And Dante cleary says "son," not descendant, which tells me he plans to live for quite a while. Additionally, in the Anime, Dante tells Patty Lowell, (paraphrasing) "In about 20 years I'd be happy to take you on a date." Something tells me that Dante wasn't implying he'd be a wrinkly old lecher on that date, either. Breaking the 4th wall a bit, Dante also shares a lot in common thematically with Vash the Stampede, who (spoiler alert!) is over 100 years old but looks like he's 25. Heck, Dante even quotes Vash during one episode of the anime, ("Hey, come on now, I'm injured here,") which may be an allusion to Dante's agelessness. Do I think about these things too much? Maybe. --Anobi 04:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Help Should I play DMC in numerical order (1,2,3,4) or chronological order (3,1,4,2). Any and all suggestions will be appreciated thanks. :The games mostly aren't tied to each other, so basically you can start with anything. DMC4 has several tie-ins to previous games, but it isn't crucial to the story. Fans generally regard DMC3 or DMC1 as the best, although I personally happened to start from fourth. My signature is NOT short! 01:04, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :I played 1 first, then 3 and 4, skipping 2. Like Flia said, the stories are mostly self-contained, so you shouldn't have any trouble understanding the games no matter what order you choose to play them. If you're talking about skill level, all games have a tutorial section to teach you the ropes, but 2 is generally considered to be the easiest while 3 is generally considered to be the most difficult. Whichever one you choose, we hope you'll enjoy the series as much as the rest of us, and come back to add your Devil Hunter knowledge to the community! Happy hunting! --Anobi 03:52, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Images Does anybody have the capability to take full-resolution, PNG screenshots from the PS3/XBOX360/PC HD versions of the games? We are starting to be runover by poorly made or named images, and we really need to start a push to get things under control.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:28, March 19, 2013 (UTC) You may count me in for any screenshot from DmC and (eventually) DMC4; however, the PC version of DMC3 is known to be poorly converted from the ps2, and there's no PC release of either DMC1/2 or the HD collection, so I dont think I can help you with those. (Xurono (talk) 23:59, April 18, 2013 (UTC))